The Strenght Within Me
by hopeless637
Summary: What if Elena killed Carolines Mom on 4x16 , What if Elena is fixated on breaking Caroline making her turn off Humanity. Will she succeed or does Caroline have too much Humanity to turn it off. Frienships will grow others will grow into more and others will crumble. (Pairings: Klaroline, Stebekah, Kennett.)
1. Shattered

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Based on 4x16 with a twist i wont be following the show completely but their will be some scenes here and there. This is my first story ever so be patient with me and let me know what you guys think.

**In my world Kol did die but made a deal with Bonnie to make it seem he died and was waiting for the perfect moment for her to wake him up so they could stop Silas. **

* * *

Chpt 1 'Shattering'

Caroline and Stefan were having fun dancing and being care free. She hadn't seen him have fun like this in a long time.

"Look who finally joined the party" Elena said.

"Yea you jealous?" Stefan said. hoping to get some kind of emotion out of her.

"No that would apply emotions and we already established those are useless." she smirked. Looking between Stefan and Caroline.

"Come on Elena just dance with us." Caroline said hopeful. She didn't like this emotionless Elena.

"No you guys look good together, by all means Care take him out for a spin he could use it." she said walking back into the crowd.

Caroline and Stefan huffed in annoyance but kept dancing. She was about to tell Stefan that everything was going to turn out ok when she heard Elena and her mom. She looked up at Stefan he had heard them as well.

"We better get her Stefan" Caroline said worried Elena might hurt her mom.

Elena heard them coming and looked at the sheriff.

"Say bye bye to mommy Care Bear." said Elena with venom in her voice. She roughly bit into the sheriff's neck.

Caroline and Stefan tried their best to get to them before Elena did something she might regret. Caroline could hear her mothers heartbeat reduce at a fast rate, Elena was draining her.

Stefan tackled Elena to the ground hoping that he had pulled her off on time.

"What the hell Stefan, i was enjoying myself" Elena said licking her lips

"Mom! Mom! Mommy answer me!" Caroline screamed out."No! She can't be dead. She'll has to be okay she cant die." Caroline cried out hysterically as she tried to force the blood down her mother's throat.

"Please mom drink! You cant be dead your suppose to see me graduate high school and watch me go to college like we always talked about, please mom drink! Don't leave me please!" She was sobbing non stop.

Stefan noticed the party had stopped and everyone was trying to see what happened he turned around and yelled "GET OUT ALL OF YOU LEAVE NOW!" he couldnt believe what was happening. How could Elena kill Caroline's mother.

Elena stood there staring at her finger nails like nothing bad was happening. Caroline was getting on her nerves already with all that crying.

"Ugh shut up already Caroline she's dead already get over it." Elena said irritated.

"How could you do this Elena, she was my MOTHER!"Caroline sobbed out.

"Well if you really want to know, i pushed her against the wall then i simply drained her dry" Replied Elena nonchalantly with a shrug.

Caroline's teary blue eyes widened at Elena's confession and all of her sadness was replaced by rage. She was going to kill this bitch right now, she said to herself. Caroline flashed to her and knocked Elena onto the ground and began to throw punches at her. Elena grabbed Caroline's wist and she broke it. Caroline cried out in pain but continued beating the living crap out of Elena, she turned her face first to the ground and pinned her arms with her knees, with one arm she kept smashing her face on the concrete, waiting for her wrist to heal. suddenly Elena flipped them and they both stood up.

"Is that the best you got?" Elena asked as she pushed Caroline into wall and put her hand on Caroline's neck.

Stefan ran into Elena and pulled her off of Caroline and threw her to the floor off her.

"What's wrong with you Elena this isn't you!" Stefan yelled out.

"It is now." Elena said as she tried to get another shot in snapping Caroline's neck.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Damon asked as he pulled Elena out of Stefan's grip.

"Let me go Damon!" Elena yelled out as she fought against Damon's hard grip. Stefan went over to Caroline and put his hand on her back in comfort.

Rebekah was walking in after Damon when she saw a body on the floor. Rebekah walked over to the body and realized that it was Caroline's mother. What happened, did Elena kill the sheriff? But why she thought.

"Elena please tell me you didnt?" Damon asked shocked as he looked at Liz laying still by the entrance.

"What that I killed her mom, yes i did " Elena said with a shrug.

Caroline continued to cry into Stefan's shoulder and he looked over at Rebekah.

Rebekah didn't know what to do; she never really cared for Caroline but seeing her break down like this was something new. Rebekah never wished for anybody to lose their mother because she knew how it felt. She didn't know what she was expected to do none of them were her friends, and she wasn't one to give comfort. All this was new to her but seeing Caroline the girl who was always so bubbly and carefree made her just want to console her.

"Get her out of my sight, Damon." Stefan said to Damon while glaring at Elena. Elena simply rolled her eyes.

"Ok, but first I need to get rid of the body." Damon replied.

"Body!? It isn't just some random body, it's my mother's." Caroline hissed at Damon.

"I cared about her to Caroline, she was my friend" Damon said.

"Bullshit, you never cared about anything or anyone but yourself and you precious Elena" Caroline spat venomously.

"Believe what you want Caroline." Damon said with sadness.

"What are we going to do with her?" Stefan asked as he looked at Elena disgusted.

"I'll lock her in the cellar." Rebekah said, speaking up for the first time.

They nodded at Rebekah and Damon went over to Liz. He picked her up.

"No! No! No!" Caroline cried out as she looked over at Damon carrying her mother in his arms.

"I'm sorry Care, I really am." Stefan said.

Caroline began to sob and Stefan hated seeing his best friend like this.."I'm sorry," Stefan said again. It felt like he just kept on repeating those two words over and over again. "Caroline, please let's go sit down, please I cant loose my best friend too." He couldn't believe what was happening. He was scared Caroline was going to turn it off. He couldn't and wouldn't allow her too. He was going to pull her up just like she had done to him.

Caroline looked over at Stefan and didn't say anything. She slowly got off of the floor and walked into the Salvatore living room. She found a bottle of whiskey sitting on the table and she picked it up and gulped it down.

"Caroline, relax you cant loose yourself right now." Stefan said as he tried to take the bottle away from Caroline.

Caroline didn't listen to him and took another big gulp. She grabbed a bottle of bourbon and put it down on the coffee table. She was going to get wasted and she wasn't going to let Stefan stop her.

* * *

Klaus was leaning against the door frame and Haley was drinking scotch out of a glass.

"So what's it going to be little wolf. Going… or staying?" Klaus asked as he walked over to Hayley.

Hayley ignored Klaus and took another sip out of the glass. She put the glass down on the table and walked closer to him.

"You like to be in control, so why don't you tell me." Hayley said as she bit her bottom lip.

Klaus thought about it and he decided that he would scratch an itch with the little- wolf. It would be meaningless sex, and that never really hurt anybody.

Klaus smirked and grabbed Haley by the hips, pulled her closer to him and he kissed her on the lips hard. Hayley didn't protest and she put her arms over Klaus' neck.

Hayley helped Klaus out of his Henley. Klaus picked her up by the waist and placed her on the table threw the blouse across the room and lay back down on the table. Klaus got on top of her and ran his hand over her chest before he placed his lips on her neck. Hayley was clawing at Klaus' belt and once she finally got it off she threw it across the room to join her blouse.

Klaus' cell phone rang and he huffed in annoyance.

"Dont answer," Haley breathed out.

"I cant do that its my emergency phone I have to answer." Klaus said as he took the cell phone out of his pocket.

"What?" Klaus growled out frustrated.

"Nik, it's me." Rebekah said from the other end of the line.

"What do you want Bekah? I was actually in the middle of something." Klaus began to say.

"It's Caroline," Rebekah said.

"What? What happen to her?" Klaus asked as he walked away.

"You need to come back now Nik, its urgent" Rebekah said desperately."Elena killed—," Rebekah began to say.

"NO!" Klaus yelled out. His Caroline couldn't be dead, she couldn't. His light. He couldnt believe it.

"Caroline is alive," Rebekah said quickly.

"I thought you said that Elena killed her." Klaus stated confused.

"You didn't even let me finish… Elena killed Caroline's mother and now Caroline is a a wreck. Stefan texted me because he thought that maybe you could help her out."

"Where is she?" Klaus asked.

"At the Salvatore's boarding house." Rebekah answered.

"I'm on my way." Klaus said before he hung up the phone.

"You can't be serious, she doesn't even like you!" Hayley yelled out annoyed.

"Caroline needs me," Klaus simply said before he flashed out of the mansion.

Hayley stayed there shocked with wide eyes.

* * *

There you have it go ahead and review let me know what you think. I'm not going to follow the show, it's not the end of Caroline and Elena fighting.


	2. preperations and discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own tvd.**

i just want to thank everyone for the reviews and for following it. As some of you have asked about the characters i will only bring them into the story if necessary other than that its mostly Klaroline and Stebekah for now.

As for this chapter i was having trouble writing it and this is what i came up with it.

* * *

It should have frightened her, but then again, nothing frightened her anymore. She was incapable of any emotion but pain. She was sitting in front of the fire place with a bottle of Jack Daniels. She was numb, wondering if this is what it felt to shut off her humanity.

It felt like someone had ripped out half of her and left her to bleed to death alone.

She looked down at herself seeing blood.

'_Her mother's blood'_

She was in shock again, the pain having turned into a numb sensation. It felt as if she was staring at herself in a limbo state .

She knew that she hadn't turned it off, this was a human reaction.

Strangely, she was glad. She couldn't turn it off. She couldn't turn into Elena.

She had to stay strong. For Her Mother. Her mother deserved her to make her proud by getting through it like the daughter she raised.

But for now she was going to mourn her mom. She sighed, lifted the bottle and chugged as much as she could. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting for her to break down or something.

Stefan, Rebekah and Damon sat there hopeless, unable to comfort her. Stefan knew she would talk when she felt ready, but he still worried. He was wondering if asking for Klaus would be a good idea. Tyler's topic was still fresh to her. Damon didn't know what to say he knew anything he said she would ignore, given their history. Rebekah wanted to snap her out of the trance she was in , it actually pained her to see her so broken.

Klaus entered the living room and they all turned to him. His gaze only on the broken Angel in front of her. She looked fractured he light so dimmed it barely flickered. He felt something tug at his undead heart. It pained him seeing her like this. Klaus sighed because he hated seeing his ray of light so heartbroken. Her face was tear streaked and her eyeliner was beginning to smudge.

Walking towards her he stopped catching Rebekah's gaze in warning, she looked genuinely concerned. Stefan simply shook his head, Damon looked away in guilt. Ignoring them he walked over and sat next to her.

"Sweetheart" he said in the softest voice. Nothing. "Caroline love, lets get you rid of these clothes into something cleaner." She didn't move she simply stared at the fireplace. He sighed, he was just going to carry her to a room he though. He was kneeling next to her attempting to lift her.

"No." She said in a vacant emotionless voice. It was cracked like she had been screaming all day. He didn't want to give up so he simply sat in the arm chair closest to her.

They stayed there for what felt like hours.

Caroline feeling a moment of clarity , took the bottle and chugged the rest of it giving her the stinging in her throat.

She couldn't turn it off. She wouldn't.

_'Because it's not like you.' _She closed her eyes picturing her mother's sweet Motherly voice telling her.

Shakily getting up on her legs she swore to herself that she wouldn't turn it off, never, no matter what was to come.

In the long run she would be able to cope.

She wouldn't spoil the memory of her mom by turning into a monster. She watched herself take steps forward. She didn't even feel her legs. She was drunk.

Klaus was about to go to her when Rebekah stepped in giving him a 'I can handle it' look.

"Come now, we best get you into a shower clean you off and then you get some sleep" Rebekah said with a warm smile.

Caroline looked up at her with confusion and gratitude , and simply looked away and let her walk her up. While Rebekah helped her shower and get cleaned up. She walked into Stefan's bedroom and pulled a few things out of each drawer, making a pile for her on the bathroom counter. It wasn't exactly in Rebekah's nature to take care of someone. She had spent most of her formative years caring for Henrik, but that was many lifetimes ago. She was not a timid little girl anymore, but there was something so completely helpless about Caroline's current state that she couldn't resist. She knew all too well what it was like to lose her mother. She had done it too many times now, but the first had been the most painful and she had been about Caroline's age at the time. She knew no matter how prepared or well-versed in death one could be, losing a parent was a different experience altogether.

* * *

"Will someone let me know what in the bloody hell happened here, why would the doppelganger kill her best friend's mother? What happened tonight" Klaus asked turning towards Stefan.

"Tonight?" he scoffed, "try all today." He shook his head at his own stupidity. Surely today had been bad, but he didn't realize how bad it would end.

"During their cheerleading competition, Elena purposefully stepped back and didn't catch Caroline, after she was thrown. She probably broke something when she hit the ground" Stefan frowned and looked down, "god I'm an idiot," he murmured.

"And no one cared to check?" Klaus asked appalled that no one had come to Caroline's aid when she was hurt. He leaned against the table and crossed his arms across his chest. He listened in upstairs as he heard the water start running. He looked back at Stefan who looked like he was beating himself up about this. Good, someone should've been there for Caroline. He really should've been beating himself up though. He was the one who was too busy trying to get answers out of Hayley today to check in on Caroline. But she couldn't really blame him for that, she had time and time again turned him down. Laughed or scoffed off his advances or attempts at romancing her.

"Elena was out of control, feeding on the competition and trying to prove she was still better than Caroline at everything" Stefan said grabbing the bottle of bourbon off the table, and pouring a generous amount into a glass. He raised the bottle to Klaus in offering.

Klaus shook his head no.

"Elena ran out of there and I ran after her, leaving Caroline to pick herself up again" Stefan stated, continuing to shake his head at his own stupidity.

"Why she remains loyal to you lot is beyond me, she seems to always be collateral damage," Klaus scoffed and then did grab the bottle Stefan had offered him. He ignored the glasses and drank straight from the bottle.

"I brought Elena back here to give a chance to calm down but all she did was invite everyone for a party, I called Caroline to shut it down but we ended up having fun and dancing, Elena came over saying how good we look together and she seemed not to like that, we then heard Elena and the sheriff arguing we tried to get there as fast as we could but we were to late." Stefan said grimly.

They heard someone walking down the stairs they both looked up to see Rebekah.

"How is she doing?" asked Stefan, remaining stoic. He had not been as close to Liz as Caroline, but the woman had allowed him to live there and treated him like her own child for the last month, even if he didn't always like it.

"Barely responsive," Rebekah said, folding her arms over her chest as she leaned into the nearby wall. "She's in the shower right now. She hasn't said two words that weren't prompted and coaxed out of her.

"She didn't need this. The loss of her father is still fresh." Stefan said.

"It sounds like she is out of the shower I let her know I was coming downstairs and if she wanted she could come down or if she preferred she could be left alone." She said.

"I think we should leave Nik, come back tomorrow she needs to be alone." Klaus nodded and followed Rebekah out.

Caroline heard them leave and walked downstairs and sat in the sofa, Stefan went to go sit with her.

"I want to go home" she told him "Okay ill stay with you just so you know someone is there with you and your not completely alone okay" Stefan smiled at her.

* * *

Down at the cellar Damon was watching Elena laugh at tonight's events.

"She thinks she's better than me because she has so much self control, shes pathetic"she laughed.

" I thought by teaching her a lesson she would shut up and mind her own business, will she never learn she's always going to be second best to me, Elena Gilbert. She's nothing but a shallow stupid blonde nothing else. That is how its been all our lives why would our undead life be any different." She was so consumed by her blabbing she didn't notice Damon there until he spoke up.

"You really have no remorse in what you did tonight Elena, you killed her mother, an innocent person" He said shocked.

"She was going to shut down the party, she got what I thought would be fit for her." she shrugged.

'What have I done' Damon thought to himself as he walked away.

* * *

When they arrived Stefan was preparing the sofa feeling like Dejavu expecting the sheriff to come home any minute. Caroline was in the arm chair staring at a picture of her mom her and her dad.

"I think I'm going to lay down," Caroline spoke quietly, standing from the couch. She headed up the stairs and took a right, walking past her own room and into her mother's room. She was trying to hold it together, but she wasn't sure what that meant. Most of the time Caroline was trying to be strong, trying to prove to the world that she wasn't that fragile little girl they tried to make her out to be, but she wasn't sure she knew how to be strong anymore. So she went where she felt safe. Like she used to when she was a little girl, she crawled into her mother's bed and pulled her pillow to her chest and fell asleep.

Stefan woke up with a knock. He got up and could see who it was.

"Morning Stefan, im here to see how Caroline is doing this morning, also Damon let me know he called Meredith to take care of Sheriff Forbes's body." Said Rebekah.

Stefan was shocked to see her here and was going to reply with a snarky remark but saw the genuine concern she was showing.

"Uhhh well thanks I'll go up and see if she's up already, come on in." he picked up the pillow and blankets and headed to Care's room.

"Care are you up" he knocked again. "Care I know you don't want to do this but there are things we need to prepare for your mom." He heard some movement in Liz's room and figured where Care was.

"Hey" her voice was hoarse and barely a whisper

"You don't have to worry about anything me and Rebekah could take care of everything just let me know what you want" That's the least he could do for her after everything she has done for him.

"Can everything be prepared by Saturday please?" she thought the sooner the better she could start mourning and trying to come to terms her mom is dead.

"Of course is there anything else you need to take care of ?" He was glad she was at least talking and letting him take care of things for her

"Yes actually, if you could call Bonnie's dad Major Lockwood had my Mother's will I'm guessing he might have it, can you have him come here please?" she wasn't going to let him do everything but she was glad she had him and she guessed Rebekah aswell.

"Ok I'll call you and let you know what time he will be here." He hugged her and went to get ready for the day.

* * *

After he left and called Bonnie's dad and let him know of the situation and called Caroline to let her know when to expect him.

"Why are you being nice to her, you guys never got along and you don't like that your brother has an interest for her." Stefan asked Rebekah

"I don't hate her, I hated what she had, Family, Friends, Love. Those are things I always wanted in life and never got and when I did we had to run and Nik made you forget me, so she just reminded me of all the things I was deprived of" She said.

"Oh" He didn't know what to say to that, he always felt something was missing even when he was with Elena, until Klaus gave him back his memory he felt a missing puzzle come to place but he always thought it was because he couldn't remember all of the 20's."Well she wasn't given what she had she worked for it Care is a perfectionist and an overachiever, and as for love it hasn't always been an easy path for her, what im trying to say is not everything is as it seems like." He wanted to tell her that she just had to work hard to get the things she wanted in life but now wasn't the time for that.

"Your right a lot of things are not what they seem like Stefan." She wondered if one day he might love her like he once did.

They got to the morgue and made preparations for the funeral that was being held on Saturday.

* * *

Meanwhile Caroline was at home signing some paperwork and letting the Mayor know the funeral will be held that Saturday.

"Was that everything that needed to be taken care of? Any other paperwork that I might need to sign or legal papers to go over? She asked the Lawyer while he was leaving

"No that pretty much covers everything, if anything comes up ill give you a ring, again I'm sorry for your loss." The lawyer said walking out the door.

She turned around and noticed Bonnie's dad was still in the living room.

"Caroline I'm truly sorry for what your going through Liz didn't deserve this, I know you have a lot going on but I have a letter here that I found in Bonnie's room directed to you." He told her handing her the sealed letter.

"What do you mean where is Bonnie?" She needed Bonnie more than ever and couldn't help but feel lonelier as time passed.

"I honestly have no clue, that professor has her trying to control her Expression but im afraid that something entirely different is going on, im worried for her." The Major confessed his worries for his daughter.

"I'm guessing it's spelled since it looks sealed, so it might be only for your eyes but im asking you that if she is in danger you let me know, I'll get going im sure you need time alone" He told her as he stood up walking towards the door.

"I will let you know as soon as possible if I need too, we haven't had the best communication lately with everything that's been happening." she assured him.

"I appreciate it Caroline and again I'm sorry about your mom" He said walking out her house.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what the letter said or not. What if was a goodbye letter, she couldn't handle anymore goodbyes right now. Getting over with she picked up the letter and it opened automatically.

_Dear Care,_

_I do not have much time. But you must know that I am working with Silas. I can't stop it. Every day I feel less like myself. He has my mind. I can't help it. I feel I'm going insane. So I'm writing you this letter before I'm completely lost._

_Silas is preparing the third and final massacre. It will happen 2 nights before prom. 12 witches will be necessary. And I will have enough power to neutralize them and make the sacrifice. I have access to the spirits, they said they can only do one thing on the other side to help me: achieve a gap in my powers during the sacrifice. It will be enough for you to do what is needed._

_Caroline, I want you to kill me if its necessary. You need to prevent the sacrifice from happening. After you need to kill Silas he can get another witch to possess with Expression and drop the veil .Again you need to prevent the sacrifice, whatever it is you do i wont hold it against you.  
_

_The place is near that region we used to play as children in the woods._

_p.s Please don't tell anyone until after the sacrifice has been prevented_

_I love you my dear friend, Bonnie_

Caroline was sobbing, how could she kill Bonnie she couldn't do it. She wasn't Elena, she wasn't heartless. Bonnie is her best friend, they grew up together, their bond was bigger than it was with Elena.

Caroline needed to figure out what she was going to do. One thing was for sure she will not kill her friend.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you think **R&R, **I still havent decided what im going to do with Bonnie but i already decided Caroline's decision. What do you think will happen?


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own tvd.**

**I just want to thank everyone foe has reviewed/followed/favorite this story **

**so ive decided to add a twist to the story :) **

**This chapter is mostly Rebekah/Caroline bonding **

* * *

She could feel the emotions running through her involuntary, she didn't know what she was feeling. Being near him did things to her made her feel the need to be different. She sat there looking at anything, anyone other than those beautiful green eyes. He looked so hopeless and broken it made her blood boil, she wanted to go and stake that wretched doppelganger. How could she pick Damon over Stefan? Although she should be thanking her this was an opportunity for them. Yes, she was going to make him see he didn't need the doppelganger to be happy. She would be there for him even if just as friends.

"So….." Stefan said awkwardly. That seemed to snap Rebekah out of her internal thoughts.

"I'm sorry Stefan" She blurted out, and immediately she regretted it.

"For what? You haven't done anything, if anything your being what we refer to as a 'friend'." When she heard him say that she knew that this was her chance to make it right to start fresh and learn from him.

"Yes that may be the truth, but I have done some horrible things that have ended in the predicament you find yourself in at the moment Stefan, and for that im truly sorry." Rebekah saw a unreadable emotion cross him but he quickly covered it with a genuine smile she couldn't help but return.

"We all make mistakes but the choices that we each make are our own. You had nothing to do with _her_ feelings. Why are you being so nice Rebekah you always showed your distaste at our "Scooby Gang". Stefan eyed her. She wanted to see if their time in the 20's really was more than bloodlust and sex, she was going to lie and be careful about it there was only one person who could see through her and that was Nik.

"I know what it is like to loose a parent at least the first time my mother died I felt great grief. I've seen how Caroline and me have some similarities and why not and be there while you lot worry about the doppelganger, its something ive seen happen rather often in your "Scooby Gang" She wasn't lying completely but she wasn't saying the whole truth either.

"As much as I want to believe you don't get me wrong I do but I have a feeling your not telling me everything, your hiding something what is it. Is it some master plan to get close to us then tear us apart? What is your gain in all this? Stefan saw the hurt and knew he had said the right words to get the truth out of her. Yes, she had been honest he could see the grief and hurt but most of all the honesty but he also knew her very well she wasn't saying all the truth.

She smiled inwardly, yes it hurt but she also knew he said those things so she would feel the need to tell him the truth. She couldn't help but feel giddy inside. She immediately reprimanded herself. She took a deep breath and decided that if this was going to work she was going to honest.

" Your wrong but right at the same time, please let me just say what ive been wanted to express for some time and then you could ponder my words. I've done horrible things in my lifetime, and for once ive felt the need to belong, and I haven't had a clue how. I always get betrayed. I always end up getting hurt. That had been my life's story. I had given Elena a chance yet she betrayed me when she daggered me. We aren't so different any of us, we don't kill for fun my family is all I have I'm sure you feel the same way towards your group I've seen it the loyalty there, but its all for her everything that has happened has been in some way because of. The same is with us we protect those we care and love. What im saying is I want to have that friends a second family if you may, i know I have a lot to prove and show but I would really like it if we can start over again a clean slate." As she finished she could see how her little rant was settling in she stood up and gave him a small smile and walked away. She was leaving it up to him now she needed to talk to Caroline she needed someone to talk to they both did. She knew Stefan would be a while with his broodiness and what not.

Caroline was still in the living room with the letter in her hands she didn't know what to do. Why would Bonnie ask her this, why couldn't she ask Elena her emotions were shut off. She was so confused and once again she was reminded on how she was alone with no one to talk to now that her mother was gone. She put her head in her hands and started sobbing again.

"I miss you so much mom, I need you to tell me what to do, I cant do this alone mom. I didn't even say goodbye maybe if I had it would be less painful." Caroline said out loud.

What she didn't realize was that Rebekah was outside when she had started crying and she was conflicted on either staying or coming back later. She was about to leave when she heard her talk to her mom. An idea came to her. She just hoped that such thing could be possible to do. She was going to do her best to be a good friend and show her she was being truthful about wanting to be friends.

She got in her car and drove a couple blocks so Caroline couldn't hear her, picking up her phone she dialed the too familiar phone number soon after the first ring their was an answer.

"Hello Bekx, what do I owe the pleasure of this call."

"I need a favor, but you cannot inform my brothers of this."

"You know I would do anything if I can for you, your one of the few people who treats me with respect and I value that I can even go as far as say that we are friends, what can I do for you"

Rebekah was glad the witch felt that way about her. " Well, you see a somewhat friend of mine is suffering and im trying to make amends and I was wondering if you could summon the dead." Rebekah knew it was a lot to ask second to Bonnie, Lucy was one of the strongest Bennett witches out there.

"I haven't done it but ive heard it's a difficult spell depending on the bond of the one being summoned shared with the person." Lucy replied

"But you would be able to perform the spell, its her mother that recently was murdered." Rebekah was already driving back to Caroline's home.

"It's an easy spell, but it wouldn't matter the only way this spell could work properly lies in that bond, but that wouldn't matter because the bond between a mother daughter is unbreakable. I could perform it anytime you wish, you know where to find me." Lucy wondered who Rebekah was speaking of.

"Thank you so much Lucy I will forever be grateful to you, is there anything specific we need to bring, an item or something personal,"

"No, with their blood would be good enough, will I be expecting you today?"

"Yes, I will be on my way immediately, see you in a bit" With that she hung up and walked up and knocked.

Rebekah didn't even let Caroline speak she saw she was dressed decent enough " Is there anyone in your house"

"No im alone why ? She could hear Caroline's suspicion.

"Grab your cell phone and come with me please, there is something I would like to do for you" Rebekah spoke softly and honesty.

Caroline was a little taken back with the emotion she heard in the other blonde's voice.

"Ok" She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to go with her.

"Ill be waiting in the car, you might want to feed you look like you need it" After giving her a small smile walked towards her car.

Once in the road Caroline was quiet, so unusual and she didn't know why but it bothered Rebekah to see her so sad, she smiled because she doing something so selfless and it made her feel good.

"Where are we going, and why are you being so nice to me?" Caroline couldn't help it she didn't want to speak to her but she was curious by nature.

"Well I kind of heard you saying that if maybe you had of said your goodbyes to your mom that things would be somewhat easier, i wasn't spying I swear I was already on my way to see if you needed anything maybe even some company, I have a friend that's a witch and maybe she can help you with that." Rebekah could see her eyes softening and getting glossy reaching over she gave her hand a small squeeze." And I know what it is to loose your mother. I know you hate me – she got cut off by Caroline.

"I don't hate you Rebekah, I know you feel like your always coming second best to everyone and that you feel like you need to be this bitch and put up a tough wall when in reality all you want is people to show you that you matter enough to be put first . I know this because I feel that way most of the time." Caroline was surprised she opened up to her like that, but she also saw that Rebekah was lonely and wanted a friend.

" I guess Nik and Stefan were right we have more in common that we thought, and to as where we are going is Tennessee. " She smiled at the other blonde.

"Do all witches own bars?" Caroline asked as they were in the parking lot in front of a bar.

"Why do you say that" Rebekah was curious she only knew Gloria to have own a bar besides Lucy.

"Well when Elena had found out about her resemblance to Katherine she had taken off and crashed thanks to a vampire and Damon saved her but also kind of semi kidnapped her giving her a break from all the "drama" and took her to a bar in Georgia where a witch named Bree was the owner, and also when Stefan was locked up in Ripper rehab I would visit him at night and talk to him even though he said he didn't care I knew he did and he once spoke about a witch named Gloria that owned a bar in Chicago where he met you and Klaus back in the 20's." Caroline could feel herself opening up and forming a friendship with Rebekah.

"Ah yes Gloria's when Nik undaggered me she was the one who located my necklace, she was a powerful witch performed an aging spell to age slowly, I guess we will have to ask about that, and I knew Bree Damon killed her, but on to more important things come on."

"Wait what are we doing here, what is she going to do?" Caroline had forgotten to ask how any of this would help her say her goodbyes to her mom.

"Don't worry Caroline, I promise its not a trick this is something I want to do to help you because I, um well, you see, I um I, I don't like seeing you sad it's a strange feeling so im doing this to help." Rebekah smiling big at Caroline.

Caroline couldn't help but smile back and nod. As soon as they entered Lucy recognized Caroline she was quite fond on the little Vampire, she was also best friends with her cousin Bonnie, which made her think why she was here instead of asking Bonnie for help.

"Care, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Lucy didn't notice Rebekah had entered the Bar with her.

"You two know each other how?" asked Rebekah.

"This is the friend you needed me to do the spell for, Caroline what happened?"

Rebekah nodded, and Caroline took a deep breath she didn't want Lucy to touch her she knew Bonnie sometimes had visions and she didn't want Lucy to know what was going to happen to Bonnie.

"My um my mom died, Elena shut off her emotions and killed her I couldn't save her Lulu i tried but I couldn't." She was sobbing and Lucy suddenly hugged her and Care couldn't help but automatically react.

"I'm so sorry Carebear, Rebekah here had an idea on how to help you and I just know it's the perfect thing for you, come on you two." Lucy lead them to her apartment upstairs.

While walkig upstairs Caroline wondered if Lucy had felt anything, or why she hadn't asked for Bonnie what was she going to tell her if she did. What she didn't know was that Lucy had seen a vision.

Lucy had a new found respect for her cousin she knew exactly what would happen she saw Caroline make up her mind. She also knew why her cousin had chosen her. As they entered Lucy quickly gathered what was needed and went to the living room. Rebekah and Caroline helped set the things up.

"Ok Care I just need you to place your blood in the bowl" Caroline did as told." Now I need you to concentrate on your mom" Lucy saw the confused face on her and simply nodded and smiled back to the blonde.

Caroline was confused but did as told. She could hear Lucy murmuring the spell she had learned Latin for Bonnie so she could help her with her spells. Her eyes widened when she realized what kind of spell Lucy was performing. Rebekah was surprised when she heard Caroline take a sharp breath.

"Do you understand what she is saying Caroline" whispered Rebekah

Caroline simply nodded, she didn't trust her voice at this moment.

Lucy stopped, when she looked up she knew Caroline would know what she had done. Both her and Bonnie would help her pronounce the words correctly and understand aswell. Caroline saw her smiling but not at her but behind her. She slowly turned around, she did the first thing that came naturally she ran towards her mom.

" Mom!"

* * *

**R&R let me know what you think of this chapter **

**any questions and ideas as well as criticism is welcomed **


	4. Bitter Sweet Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own tvd.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and followed and favorite the story it means bunches 3**

**To **cupcakesweetheart5, that is a good question i really didnt think of it i just needed a Bennett witch but i like the idea of that as for Bonnie i already have what happens to her set.

**To **Guest (justine) you will find out next chapter :)

**Once again thank you all for the encouragement, and because i took forever updating im giving you a longish and extra chapter enjoy! **

* * *

She felt as if her world had never crumbled like bread, she felt she could breathe again. With one last squeeze she looked up at her mother. She was really here she was hugging her. Her mother looked beautiful in a sky blue dress and somewhat longer hair, she hugged her again and was savoring this moment when she heard Lucy speak.

"I don't understand how you two are hugging right now, I mean it's great but Sheriff your supposed to be only a ghost unless….. " Lucy didn't want to say anymore she knew why Liz was able to have contact with the real word. She didn't know if Caroline knew.

"Unless what Lulu, what's wrong why can I feel her if she's only supposed to be a ghost." Caroline had a little hope that the Spirits had given her mom back.

"Care, sweetheart there are things that you don't know about that I never told you. Come sit with me."

Rebekah and Lucy were about to walk out when they heard Liz speak to them.

"Lucy I think it's best if you stay you too Rebekah I think you can help clarify some things better than I can." Liz smiled at both girls.

"Mom what's going on, why do you need Rebekah to clarify some things. " Caroline was anxious she wanted to know what was going on.

Rebekah looked at Lucy confused she didn't know how she could help Sheriff Forbes. Lucy in the other hand knew exactly what was going on and she was amazed that such stories that she had heard weren't just stories or legends they were true. She could feel it and it felt magical.

"Now, what I know is from stories told and passed down as each generation passes, that necklace you have on is a Talisman in a way. It's given to the first born daughter and passed on and so on. The Archers bloodline is a very special type of bloodline."

Rebekah snapped her head up with wide eyes when she heard Archer she knew that last name. She hasn't heard that name since she was human. She wondered what connection they had with them, just thinking about _her _made her want to cry.

"As legend goes the first of the Archer Family lived in a village here in Mystic Falls. Eliza and Raymond Archer had only one daughter named-

"Rosalie" whispered Rebekah

Liz smiled she had known that Rosalie and Rebekah were like sisters and when she figured it all out it made sense why Klaus was so taken with Care.

"Yes Rosalie, she was the first born girl in the bloodline so it all originated from her. When Rosalie was of age she was to marry one of the sons of the most respected Villager. As she grew up a bond was created between Rosalie and her best and only friend Rebekah. It was the day –

"The day I had turned 15, Ali had found me crying because father had said i was of age to start courting so I can marry and carry on the Mikaelson bloodline. I was so furious because I was only a child and I didn't want to marry without love and I foolishly told Mikael that and he had slapped me and said I was to marry whomever he felt fit. My brothers were hunting that day and I had run until I couldn't anymore. Ali had seen and heard the whole thing and ran after me." Rebekah said thinking of that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bekah! Bekah! Rebekah! _

_I could hear my name being called out but couldn't stop, I could feel my legs giving up. Nik always said I was a good chase I was fast. When I couldn't anymore I gave up and let myself fall on my knees and let the tears fall. How could he. My own Father make me marry someone I didn't love. I could hear light footsteps and knew who it was instantly I turned and hugged her like my life depended on it._

"_Ssshhhh its ok I'm here Bek I'm here, everything will be alright I promise." I could feel myself relax at her soothing words. I looked up at her and her blue orbits mirrored mine and I could only see one emotion in them. Hope. Yes Ali always said hope was the only thing we should never loose._

" _I won't do it Ali, I won't marry without love." I'll kill myself first I thought._

_I know, but you're not alone in this I can help we always find a solution trust me Bekah ok._

_I nodded. I then noticed a basket next to us._

"_What is this Ali"_

"_Well I knew your brothers wouldn't be back until tomorrow and well no one should be alone on their birth date, so I thought we should do something special today."_

_She opened the basket and I only saw a blade and some wine. Confused I looked up to her for an explanation. She giggled at my expression._

"_I was thinking we should make a blood pact. -As she was saying this she cut across her palm and I extended my hand to her as she did the same to me, we connected our palms and it felt like I was using my magic, I felt like energy was flowing through me._

_Suddenly Ali gasped and quickly stood up. I was confused when our eyes met all I saw was Anger I've never seen her like this._

"_Rebekah! How could you be so selfish as to remove your own life! Are you mad do you know what that would do to Me! To your brothers! You're like a sister to me we're basically family! Ali was furious and scared she was pacing and it reminded me of Nik. Oh Nik poor Nik would die if anything were to happen to us we were precious to him. Wait._

"_How do you know that Ali." I was scared what if accidentally my thoughts were passed to her._

"_I saw it Bekah, I saw you, why would you do that why Rebekah" _

" _I was only thinking it, we should go see Ayanna maybe blood bonding did something I felt the energy run through my body like when I do magic." _

" _I felt it too, that is when I had the vision, come on let's go it's getting dark already."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Caroline didn't know what that had to do with anything that was going on who were the Archers and how was she related to them.

" Ayanna had said that when we blood bonded magic had triggered something in Ali and Ayanna had said she was special as she was the first born of her kind. She was a witch but a special one because she couldn't only do magic but she could read minds when she touched someone, and also could communicate with witches through their mind and could be used to be channeled as long as well their blood was present." Rebekah finished sadly.

Caroline could feel the sadness in Rebekah but also guilt a lot of guilt. She didn't know what was happening, she also could feel heat start to radiate through her.

"I still don't understand where this is going or what this has to do with anything mom." Caroline said a little anxious. She was one to always be so blunt and straight to the point.

"My Maiden name is Archer honey, Rosalie was my ancestor ." Liz said calmly knowing how Caroline would react.

"Wait so your supernatural that's what your trying to tell me." Caroline felt like she was inhaling vervain as her body felt like fire.

"Caroline relax you need to breath, I could feel your anxiety, breathe" Lucy tried to soothe her. She wanted so say she could feel her magic but she didn't know how without freaking her out more.

"It's not her it's me she can feel what I do and she's too overwhelmed because she doesn't know how to push it aside, look at me Caroline and push away the bad feeling will it away." Rebekah knew what to do already from experience but Ali was different in some ways she was more calm even in the worst situations, Caroline in the other hand was a control freak and if she couldn't control something she would hyperventilate.

"How wha why is this happening it shouldn't be happening right im a VAMPIRE!" Caroline screeched the last part. Once again she starting breathing and using the technique Stefan had taught her and it worked. "Okay mom tell me everything I won't interrupt."

Liz nodded and looked at Rebekah. " Rosalie and I had kept it a secret from everyone. Ayanna had made us promise and even spelled us so it wouldn't accidentally slip." At that Rebekah couldn't help but smile. "She knew we couldn't keep anything from Nik or Kol. Ayanna had started to work with Ali and little by little more powers would show up she was able to control the elements earth, water, fire, and air but those took too much energy away from her. Eventually Ayanna had made her a necklace with Lapiz Lazuli and some other stone and spelled it. Her powers were becoming stronger so as long as she wore the necklace she was protected from being found out by Esther, or any other witch."

"Unfortunately my mother found out and kept it hidden from us and we never knew." Rebekah was trying hard not to think on what her mother had done because all she would feel was anger.

"Two years after this happened Ali had more control over her powers but her visions were unpredictable but hardly ever happened. Father had made me court but as always Kol, Nik and Ali where always there to grow some rumor and eventually nobody wanted to court me. Father and Ali's father had arranged for Elijah to court Ali, what no one knew except me was that Ali was secretly in love with Nik. But as you know the story of the first doppelganger she kept it in I only knew because I could feel what she felt vice versa." Ali knew what was going on with Nik, Elijah and Tatia because she once accidentally read Elijah's mind and what she saw wasn't something you want to see your future husband to be doing. One night Nik found out how Ali truly felt and he went to look for her. He had confessed his love for her, and said the only reason he hadn't told her was because he wasn't worthy of her and she deserved better. What we all didn't know was that Mother had known what was going on between Tatia and my brothers." Almost in tears because she knew what was going to happen next she looked at Liz and nodded for her to continue.

"According to the stories passed down Rosalie sacrificed herself for the Mikaelsons because of her love for them. The night the Original Witch performed the spell to turn her children into vampires, Ayanna knew what The Original Witch had planned but had a bad feeling, which was confirmed when Rosalie came to her and told her what she saw. What no one knew was that her visions only happened when they indirectly or directly affected her. Ayanna had a feeling about the visions and why they occurred and it never made sense until that night. Rosalie had pleaded with Ayanna to save them from such curse, but Ayanna couldn't her powers weren't as strong and channeling Rosalie would kill her because one of the elements would be used."

"The White Oak Tree" Continued Rebekah, she had her emotions in check and would be better if she finished the story.

"We had already drank the wine laced with Tatia's blood, Rosalie burst through the doors in time to see Mikael plunge the sword through Nik and my heart. After we transitioned Nik kept his distance with Ali because he didn't want to hurt her, when mother placed the Curse on Nik she had channeled Rosalie to use her magic instead, I was with her when she collapsed and I took her to Ayanna to see if she knew what was going on, Rosalie was getting weaker and weaker Ayanna was screaming at her to bind her powers just like she taught her. She looked at me and said she couldn't leave me without a mother, binding her powers would cause whoever was channeling her to die in an instant because it would stop the heart. I didn't know what to do I was torn in between. Suddenly she screamed and collapsed she was still alive but barely. Ayanna had told me to go see what had happened. After that I saw Nik and he lied about Mikael killing mother and I told him what happened, when we approached Ayanna's hut she invited Nik in Rosalie told him that he needed to be more hopeful that the day would come when he would find a love so great it was going to hurt in a good way and told me to never loose hope and to hold on to my heart and only give it away to someone I loved, she died because of us." Rebekah sounded so broken.

"She doesn't want you to feel guilt Rebekah she has always looked after you and is sorry for what you had to go through all by yourself all these years with no one to talk to or share special memories with. She is also proud for the person you're starting to become" Liz told Rebekah.

"Is she here right now?" asked Rebekah her eyes hopeful.

"Not at the moment I've spoken to her about everything including you two" she said while looking at Caroline. Who was taking everything in. "Care, tell me what's on your mind." Pleaded Liz her daughter wasn't one to stay silent.

"Is there more I need to know" She asked "Yes" Her mom replied. Nodding she said "Finish."

Liz sighed she knew something was bother her and had a feeling it wasn't all about the story.

"What no one knew was that the night Rosalie died she had asked Ayanna to transfer all her magic in the stone on the necklace and only an Archer descendant with Pure Heart could use her powers. But before that they had blood bonded so that if Rosalie's linage somehow didn't expand the Bennett one would she was sure of it"

"What I don't understand is how the Archer linage keep going if Rosalie was an only child" Rebekah wondered out loud.

"Yes another secret the Archer family had kept hidden after Rosalie's death and the disappearance of the Mikaelsons, Eliza and Raymond miraculously conceived a baby girl they kept her hidden afraid that she would have the same faith as Rosalie. Ayanna had put a protection spell on her also one so no one would be able to track the Archer family. So instead of Archer they used Bennett but secretly they knew who they were and about the First Born Daughter. Generations passed and no one's first born was a girl until-

"Me" Caroline said softly

"Yes when I had announced I was having a baby girl my family was both excited and worried. I was terrified that if it was true about the Archer first born girl that someday you might be in danger. I decided not to tell you about any of it thinking I was keeping you safe, and when you became a vampire I just figured I had no need to tell you. I know what I did was wrong and keeping you in the dark actually harmed you more im so sorry Caroline"

Caroline hugged her mom telling her its ok she was just trying to protect her.

"So because your supernatural you we can have physical contact" asked Caroline

"No" Replied Lucy "The spirits are allowing it, because you need closure without it you wont be able to overcome what is coming. Rebekah and I will be outside."

"Caroline listen to what I have to say your much stronger than you give yourself credit for, the proof of that is your still holding on to your humanity. I love you Care and I want you to always remember im always here for you even if you don't see me. I will ALWAYS be here sweetheart" at the last statement Liz placed her hand on Caroline's heart. Caroline couldn't hold her sobs anymore she collapsed in her mother's arms. "I know you are hurting and its ok to hurt baby, I know letting go is difficult but its ok to let go because know ill be there when you most need me." Liz couldn't help choke, she could feel a pull knowing Caroline was letting some of the hurt go.

"I don't want to let go, I need you, I need my mom. I keep loosing people and its breaking me little by little. Loosing you was the breaking point, you didn't deserve to die like that, im so sorry I couldn't save you. I wasn't fast enough, I could have been there faster , im so so sorry mom. I'm sorry." Caroline was sobbing uncontrollably and Liz knew this was part of her letting go she needed it.

Liz was rocking her back and forth rubbing her back they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.

"Caroline your strong your bright and loyal you have the such a light that I would never want you to diminish. I have been so proud of you sweetie you became more than I expected you've grown up to such a wonder woman. I know you will make the right choices, follow your heart's desires baby, fulfill your dreams with WHOMEVER they are." Caroline couldn't help but feel joy at her mothers' words she knew she had to say goodbye now she wasn't completely ready but she saying goodbye will help her hurt less.

"I love you mom I promise to make you proud, I wont disappoint you, I love you mom." Caroline felt as her mom vanished she let out a sob and stayed a couple more minuets before she stood up and headed out she needed to get back tomorrow was the sacrifice and she needed to talk to Stefan and Klaus to come up with a plan.

"Care, before you go there is something I need to tell you" Lucy was holding on to her hand while thinking what she needed to know.

Caroline gasped as she realized what that meant.

"How" was all she could say. She knew Lucy would understand she was asking about the magic.

"You're the Pure of heart you were born for a reason your powers weren't originated from a witch therefore you don't unbalance nature. No one knew that until now. The spirits always having something up their sleeve, that is how they keep the balance. By me casting the spell with your blood I unbounded the spell on the stone we all thought it would happen naturally, but it wasn't like all it took was your blood and a Bennett witch to do a spell any spell." Lucy looked proud that she was the one to have undone the binding.

"Thank you for everything Lulu" she hugged her then started walking out.

"Keep me posted on how things turn out and let me know if you need my help"

"I will bye Lulu"

"Goodbye Caroline"

Walking outside she saw Rebekah leaning against the car she could feel her sadness and wondering if she could push some happiness towards her she willed it then suddenly she her a gasp.

"Did you do that, how I mean I don't understand doesn't that unbalance nature or something." Asked an awed Rebekah.

"No because my linage wasn't originated by a witch but by magic your magic, what no one knew was that Rosalie's blood was already special just that nobody knew in what way and when you blood bonded your magic in her blood created something completely different to what she was already that is why I could feel everything your feeling and everything else that came with it." Caroline smiled at Rebekah and hugged her because she knew that no matter what from now on she was going to be in her life.

Rebekah was shocked at first but eventually relaxed and returned the hug to her. In that moment they both understood how special their bond was.

"Thank you Caroline, thank you so much." Letting a tear fall Rebekah hugged her once more.

"Now lets go, im surprised Nik or Stefan have called." She said while getting in the car.

"I turned off my phone, I know once I turn it on I will be in big trouble. We both will." Caroline said with a soft smile it was the first time since her mother's death that she laughed and it felt natural she was healing.

After being reprimanded by both Stefan and Klaus Caroline had told them to meet at the Grill since she had news, the boys also had news they had been busy figuring out what Silas intentions were by acting out as Klaus called it.

"The Third sacrifice happens tomorrow, Silas is trying to distract you by making a mess around town." Caroline said before anyone had a chance to say anything, she was acting so calm it scared both Stefan and Klaus. They didn't know what they were up to most of the morning and afternoon. Caroline told Rebekah to let her talk and not tell them about her having magic.

The men across from them were wide eyed and kept opening and closing their mouth like fishes glancing between each other and her and Rebekah. It was so funny both girls started laughing.

Stefan being his broody-self furrowed his eyebrows noticing how Care's eyes had that spark again not like he was used to seeing but similar. What was stranger was hearing her call Rebekah 'Bekah' he turned to Klaus who also turned to him and raised an eyebrow obviously as confused as him.

"Care are you ok" Stefan said following with Klaus asking "Yes love,are both you and _Bekah_ feeling alright."

Both girls nodded with grins from ear to ear making both of them smile at the sight.

"Very well, please share with us love, how you got that information. We have been looking for Bonnie all day and we simply couldn't find her anywhere." Klaus said still awed and amazed at the woman sitting in front of him. She was glowing and couldn't feel quite curious as to exactly what her and Bekah as she referred to his sister , were up to most of the day.

"We went to visit Lulu I mean Lucy Bonnie's cousin, Rebekah knowing I needed a proper closure took me and Lucy summoned my mom and we got to say our goodbyes and she was right that was what I needed, it still hurts but im ok I know she will always be watching over me." She said softly it still hurt but she was better, talking to her mom lifted a heavy weight off her shoulders. "We can talk about that later for now we need to get that cure-

"Elijah has it- before Klaus could finish both girls yelled,

"WHAT!"

"Katherine gave it to him, Damon and Ele- they went to New York to get her recent addresses and came up with a couple recent ones when they got there they encountered Elijah." Said Stefan while Klaus added " When Katherine showed up Elijah confronted her on how he thought she was being sincere and yada yada yada. Point being she lied on how she got the cure she didn't say she killed Jeremy for it, so he told her how she wasn't the person he thought she was and was in love with ending on her giving him The Cure and leaving it up to him on how to proceed."

"So Lijah has The Cure" asked Rebekah slowly with a pensive expression.

"Klaus and Stefan raised their eyebrows at her.

"I don't want it we need that cure to get rid of Silas. I was just wondering what he will do or what would he bargain for it." She quickly defended herself.

"Yes like Bekah said The Cure is needed." Caroline said also coming to her defense

"Now that we settled that, enlighten us love, how do you know the third sacrifice happens tomorrow." Asked Klaus he couldn't help but stare at her and admire her strong will to keep her humanity untouched. She truly was one of a kind.

"Not only do I know when but where, we meet here tomorrow at 7 pm sharp." With that her and Rebekah headed out of The Grill leaving two very baffled and amused men staring at their retreated backs as they walked away.

"Did she just command us and then left us here, giving us no chance to even ask anything." Asked Stefan while a smile started spreading in amusement.

"I believe so mate" Klaus replied with the same expression.


End file.
